


The Many Deaths of Michael Shanks

by sg1mouse



Category: Michael Shanks (actor), Saving Hope, Smallville, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg1mouse/pseuds/sg1mouse





	The Many Deaths of Michael Shanks

**Michael Shanks never met a death scene he didn't kill!!**


End file.
